


Dear Diary, Today I Met a Boy

by spidersonas



Series: Dear Diary, My Name Is Peter Parker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Diary/Journal, Infinity War never happened, Jewish Peter Parker, Jewish Spider-Man, M/M, No death tho don’t worry, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parley, Peter-centric, The end is kinda angsty, This account is spoiler free, don't fucking question me, i'm in denial, parkner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: Dear diary,Today I met a boy.-Dear diary,Today I kissed a boy.





	1. Thursday, November 22nd, 2018

****Thursday, November 22nd, 2018

 

Dear diary,

  Today I met a ~~cute~~ boy. I never got his name, but he was around my age. I was on patrol and I saw him walking down the street with a little girl, maybe around 12 years old. I think she was his little sister. Her name was Abby. I watched ~~him~~ them for a little bit to make sure ~~he~~ they would be okay, since it was dark and there weren’t very many people there as witnesses if something did happen. Just incase.

A little bit after that, while I was still watching ~~him~~ them from the rooftops and doing patrol, I saw a man following them. He looked pretty tall, and strong, ~~and scary,~~ but nothing I couldn’t take! I waited a couple minutes to be sure, but he was definitely following them. Kinda like I was, but in a more creepy I’m-gonna-kill-you way. I read a report about stuff like that. According to that, people don’t usually go after girls when they have someone with them. I guess not.

At first I didn’t think the boy noticed him, but then I saw him pull the girl, Abby, closer and wrap his arm around her shoulders. He did it really smoothly too, like he was just messing around with her. It was kinda sad to see. You can tell he had a lot of practice with that move. ~~It reminds me of Uncle Ben, how protective he was.~~

The boy flinched when I landed behind him, but he still kept walking. I heard him whispering to the girl about staying calm and not stopping. He was so quiet that I probably couldn’t have heard him without superhearing. I don’t think he knew that it was someone coming to save him.

The man tried to make excuses. “I wasn’t going to do anything!” “I swear, my house is this way!”  He was lying. I could tell by his heartbeat. Daredevil taught me that one! Superhearing 1, creepy-dude-on-the-street 0.

After I took him down, which was surprisingly easy, I found the boy and girl near the end of the street, just kinda staring. The first thing the girl said was “Omigosh! You’re Spider-Man!!!! I’m Abby. Thank you for stopping him! I was really kinda scared.” I remember it word for word because she said it really loud.

Then the boy kicked her. It was kinda funny to see her stick her tongue out at him. ~~Sometimes I wish I had a sibling to do that with.~~ It reminded me of M.J. The boy told Abby to stop being annoying. She made some sarcastic comment that I didn’t hear ~~because I was too busy staring at him~~ and he laughed. ~~I think I’m in love with his voice.~~

I made sure they got home okay. The boy was pretty quiet the entire time, but Abby talked a mile a minute, like Happy says I do. She was a pretty smart girl. She’s in 6th grade, she told me.

I dropped them off at the front of an apartment building that the boy said they lived at. I’m pretty sure Abby wanted to say something, but he kicked her again. He said thank you with this little smile ~~that made me smile too~~ before I left. It was almost 11 when I got home, which would usually be okay, but it’s a school night. May’s going to be mad when she realizes I’m here…

Goodnight,

Spidey

p.s. I’m going to try and find Abby and her brother again. Abby actually asked for an autograph, so I’m going to try and find a good picture of me in my suit to give to her. Mr. Stark probably has one.


	2. Friday, November 23rd, 2018

Friday, November 23rd, 2018

Dear diary,

Today I went out on patrol. I thought I saw the boy and Abby, but it wasn’t them. I almost ran into Flash. That probably would have been a disaster.

I got a call from  ~~ Dad ~~ Mr. Stark while I was out. He told me that I can come up to the tower this weekend to work on my suit in the lab. I had an idea for a new setting on the web shooters, but I need to run it by him. There’s a part of the design that needs some tweaking. 

He also said that one of his old friends was coming up to visit. I don’t know much about any of his friends other than Mr. Rhodey, who I still don’t see much. 

May says I can’t go until I finish my homework, so I’m going to stay up pretty late tonight to do that. I did my chemistry hw in class, but I still have Spanish to finish. We have to write an essay on a current event, but in Spanish. I’m pretty  ~~ fluido ~~ fluent already, so it’ll be pretty easy. Sometimes I forget that I’m speaking in Spanish or I mix them up. For example, I just accidentally wrote ‘fluido’ instead of ‘fluent’ because I was thinking about Spanish.

I should probably finish my homework,

Spidey 


	3. Saturday, November 24th, 2018

Saturday, November 24th, 2018

Dear diary,

SKJDKSDJS. I can’t believe I just physically wrote a keysmash but that’s how I’m feeling right now. ~~Confused as fuck.~~  Storytime!

So I wake up pretty early, around 8:00. I finish editing my Spanish essay and eat breakfast by 9:30. May says I can go patrolling, so I do. I almost ran into Flash again. I think he’s stalking me.

I take a lunch break around 1:00 because an old lady offers me a free hot dog ~~and a kiss on the cheek~~ for stopping someone who didn’t pay for his. It was kinda funny, cause I think he had actually just forgotten to pay. All I need to do is ask and he runs back with an extra large tip. Either way, a free hot dog is a free hot dog.

Then I go back to patrolling until 4:00(I think? I’ll ask Karen later), which is when Mr. Stark calls me. He asks if I’m still coming up for the weekend and I say yes.

So I stop by the apartment to grab my stuff and change and tell May that I’m heading up. I get there by 6:00(Happy brought me there instead of me swinging, per Mr. Stark’s request) and FRIDAY tells me that he’s in the common room ~~where all the Avengers used to hang out before the war~~ . I ride the elevator up and- oh? What’s that? There are  people  there?! Of course, I knew that his friend was there cause he told me yesterday, but I was still kinda surprised for some reason. I can’t see their faces cause ~~there~~ they’re sitting on the couch facing away from the elevator, but I can tell one is a girl and one is a boy from their hair.

Finally Mr. Stark, who’s sitting on the chair across from them, notices me. He stands up and says “Hey Peter!” and I want to hide a moment later. You know why? Because remember Abby and the ~~really fucking hot~~ boy from Thursday? Yeah. That’s them on the couch. So they turn around and I can’t move. At all. What are the chances? Then Mr. Stark says, “This is Harley and his sister Abby. They’re visiting from ~~Tennesee~~ Tennessee. I was just telling them about your internship!” His name is Harley. ~~That’s my new favorite name.~~

Harley smiles really brightly. ~~It’s a really nice smile.~~

My mess of a brain tells me to say “Abby???!” really loud. She kinda glances at Mr. Stark like ‘This is the fool you were telling us about?’ and I wanted to die. Then she goes, “Yeah, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

I think at that point my face was really red from embarrassment and I also think that Harley definitely noticed. He says, “What? Like what you see?” with this ~~charming~~ cocky smile because I was staring at ~~him~~ them.

I may or may not have had a voice crack when saying that no, I was not staring, but even if I did it’s really not my fault.

Hiding in my bedroom at the tower,

Spidey


	4. Sunday, November 25th, 2018

Sunday, November 25th, 2018

Dear ~~dairy~~ diary,

I talked with Mr. Stark this morning, before Harley and Abby woke up. Apparently they’re both late sleepers, plus Harley stayed up really late in the lab working with Mr. Stark before going to sleep. Mr. Stark refused to tell me if he had gone to sleep at all. I had to ask Friday; he hadn’t. I am  so  going to tell Ms. Potts.

Some things I learned in our conversation:

  1. They don’t know I’m Spider-Man
  2. They are staying for a month because of something going on with their mom
  3. Harley will be going to my school during that time
  4. I have to help control him and make sure he doesn’t say anything he shouldn’t, which apparently he does ~~alot~~ a lot
  5. Harley is really ~~fucking~~ smart



Now, my reaction to those points:

  1. Oh thank GOD
  2. I don’t know if I will survive
  3. ~~All my friends~~ My two friends will have to meet him. Oh no.
  4. ~~Bitch~~ how am I supposed to do that when I can’t even control what I say???
  5. ~~Smart AND hot?~~ Sounds chill.



After Harley and Abby woke up, we all worked in the lab. Well, Mr. Stark and I worked. Harley mostly messed around and Abby was restricted to what Mr. Stark thinks are age appropriate tools for a 12 year old. ~~Note: they really weren’t.~~

I had to leave via Happy again so they didn’t know my identity. He let me change into my suit in the backseat before kicking me out less than two blocks away from the tower. Gee, thanks.

Tomorrow is Harley’s first day at Midtown. Apparently Mr. Stark made sure that I was his guide around the school. I got an email about it this afternoon. He’s in all my classes.

The plan is for Happy to drop Abby off at her middle school first, then drop Harley off at Midtown. I’m supposed to meet him at the front office. ~~I’m actually really nervous about this because how am I supposed to survive talking to a hot boy all day?~~

Harley gave me his phone number before I left. “If I need help with my homework,” he said. He winked _._ ~~I’m pretty sure my face is still red, and it's been 3 hours.~~

Not ready for tomorrow,

Spidey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any Parley fic suggestions to write, PLEASE, LET ME KNOW. I had an idea last night but I didn't write it down because "Oh, I'm sure I'll remember it tomorrow!" Guess who didn't remember?


	5. Monday, November 26th, 2018

Monday, November 26th, 2018

Dear diary,

Well. Today was interesting. Turns out everything Mr. Stark said about Harley is true; he’s really  ~~ fucking ~~ smart. We were excused from the first half of first period so that I could show him around. That was nice.

He’s already pretty popular ~~ , probably because he’s really hot ~~ . Everyone wanted to meet him, including Flash. Let’s recap that interaction:

“Hey, new kid,” was the first thing Flash said to him. He shouted it across the cafeteria in a really obnoxious voice. Harley kind of had a “Who’s this  fucker loser?” look on his face.

The second thing that Flash said to Harley was, and I quote, “Soon you’ll find out that some people here are much better than others, Keener. You don’t want to go making friends with—” He looked disdainfully at me— “the wrong ones.” I’m pretty sure that’s a quote from Harry Potter, in which case I’m Ron, Harley is Harry, and Flash is Malfoy.  ~~ The thought of Flash with magic is kind of scary, to be honest. ~~

Of course, he held out his hand like a true Malfoy. Harley  flipped him off . I’m still laughing at the thought of Flash’s red face as he stomped away.

Ned kind of freaked out at lunch when he finally got to meet Harley, who I had been texting about all weekend. MJ, who also knows about him, just said "Sup" and went back to reading.

We go through the rest of our classes pretty easily, aside from the occasional dirty glare from Flash. 

Then came P.E, and goddamn if he isn't fit. Nerds aren’t supposed to be that fit! I mean, I am, but I’m  ~~ motherfucking ~~ Spider-Man! This isn’t fair. I had glasses and stick arms before I got bit, why does he get to be—that?

I literally had to face the other way in the locker room so that I didn’t stare at him. I swear I’m not a perv.

Anyways, I had AcaDeca practice today, and apparently Harley had to come along for some reason. I mean, Happy usually picks me up after practice to go to the tower, so it makes sense for him to not make two trips, but still! Harley just sat to the side the entire time, occasionally chiming in answers.  ~~ All of them were correct. ~~

We went to the tower, where Mr. Stark and Abby already were, messed around in the lab some, ate dinner, and then I had to go back home. I’m kind of sad I couldn’t stay longer. 

Mr. Stark filled me in on what my cover for being at the tower was. I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern, and we’re pretty close. I entered a contest last year where the winning project won an internship at Stark Industries, and I won. 

Mr. Stark said that telling them my identity was up to me, since I’m probably going to spending a lot of time with Harley in the next month. I might, eventually.

I’m going to sleep now,

Spidey


	6. Tuesday, November 27th, 2018

Tuesday, November 27th, 2018

Dear diary,

We went on a field trip in school today, to some old museum. Ned and I mostly just talked about upgrades we made to the suit, and MJ talked a lot about how half the inventions were actually made by black slaves but their white owners took the credit.  ~~ I think I’m starting to hate white people as much as she does. Wait, fuck, I’m white. Eh, I can still hate them. ~~

Harley had to stay back at school, since he wasn’t here when we got the permission slips and didn’t turn it in on time. And now, our Harley-is ~~-~~ ~~really-cool~~ - always-the-center-of-attention story of the day:

Everyone except Harley and this other kid I don’t really know that well get onto the bus. The other kid just didn't want to go. We go to the museum, and for the first couple of hours it was normal. Just a tour around different rooms with a couple of activities  ~~ designed for middle schoolers ~~ . Then, during lunch at around noon, something incredible happens.

Harley walks in.

I noticed him before everyone else, mainly because I heard him before he even opened the door because of my superhearing ~~,~~ ~~and definitely not because he catches my eye really easily~~ , but I turn around with the couple other kids who heard the door open so that it doesn’t look suspicious. We were in this big open room with plenty of room to walk around in, and he came in through the hallway on the far side of where Ned, MJ, and I were sitting. 

So of course, with so much room, he basically struts down to our table with this smug look on his face like he’s on a freaking catwalk and sat down. Of course, the first thing I said to him was “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?!”  ~~ because I didn’t want him to get in trouble on his second day here. ~~

He just shrugged and said, “It was boring.” I kinda almost freaked out until he explained.

Apparently Mr. Stark, as his temporary guardian while he’s in NY, called the school and cleared up Harley’s situation. They said that he had no way to get there. Know what Mr. Stark did? He let Harley fly here in the Iron Man suit.  ~~ I want to scream. I’m not allowed to do that! ~~

Going to ask if I can fly the suit tomorrow,

Spidey


	7. Wednesday, November 28th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry? I was dead for a long time, but here's a new chapter. Sorry it's short, writers block is a bitch.

Wednesday, November 28th, 2018

Dear diary,

Today was pretty normal. Although, I’m a little  ~~ pissed ~~ upset right now, both at myself and at Harley. So, story time I guess!

Today we had an AcaDeca match, the second of the season. It was an away match, at some school about 45 minutes away. Harley tagged along for some reason  ~~ and kept saying cheesy pick-up lines the entire bus ride ~~ . I wasn’t really paying attention to until I heard him say something about cheating. 

He had a plan for the match, he told me. Since our team was missing a couple of people,  ~~ and the only substitutes we had are pretty bad, ~~ he said he wanted to “help out”. Of course, I immediately realized what he was talking about. I  adamantly said no.

But, you see, there’s a problem. He has the puppy dog eyes. That’s my thing! Much like everything else about him, it’s not fair. So somehow, in some unknown way, he gets me to say yes. I don’t actually ever remember saying it. I just know that somehow I ended up sitting at that table with a nearly invisible earpiece and Harley sitting in the back corner of the library. 

Well, at least we won. I think M.J. was onto me by the second round, but she didn’t say anything. Harley was all grinning  ~~ and it’s really hard to be mad at him ~~ . I might tell Mr. Stark about it. Probably not. The way I see it, there are only two ways that could go. Either he says it was no big deal, which is bad because it was cheating, or he’s mad at me too for going along with it. Yeah, no, I’m definitely not telling him.

I feel really bad,

Spidey


	8. Thursday, November 29th, 2018

Thursday, November 29th, 2018

Dear diary,

I’m having a bit of a crisis. Like, a major one. 

I think I might be gay. But like, only a little gay? It’s weird, because I know that I like girls.

I remember that bubbly feeling I used to get when I talked about Liz, like I had just drank a can of soda. It was like I couldn’t breathe, like I was high on laughing gas. She’s so pretty and I can still feel a little bit of that giddy feeling when I think about her, but… 

But then there’s Harley. I’ve known him for exactly a week, and known his name for even less, and I know it’s stupid, but when I look at him… He makes me grin without even trying, and I swear those eyes could get me to do anything. I can’t think straight ~~ (get it?) ~~ when he talks to me. 

Now that I think about it, I’ve felt this before. A while back, in eighth grade, there was a boy in my class who I thought was everything. His name was Adam, and I always thought that what I felt when I looked at him was admiration, a deep desire to be his friend, to be like him. But now, thinking back on it, I think I may have liked him. And in seventh grade, there was Felipe, who was my best friend in the two classes I didn’t have with Ned. We protected each other from bullies.

So yeah, I think I might be a little gay. But only a little. Is there a name for that? I’ll look it up later.

I think I might tell Ned. He’s my best friend; we tell each other everything. But first I want to make sure. 

Feelings are weird,

Spidey

p.s. I just looked it up. It’s called bisexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me? Taking character names from random fics that make me cry? No way. Felipe is from The Third Option by Uncertainty_Principle and Adam is from The Real Son by siriuspiggyback. Go read them!! They're really good!


	9. Friday, November 30th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! I kinda forgot about this fic for a while. Whoops.

Friday, November 30th, 2018

Dear diary,

I told Ned. He said that he is very much straight but also very supportive of me. That is  exactly why he is my best friend.

I’m up at the tower again right now. I’m staying the weekend again, since May has pretty frequent shifts all weekend. She actually had a shift tonight, so that’s why I went up today instead of Saturday like I usually do. 

It’s so weird, to drive up to the tower instead of swinging. I mean, I’ve done it before, but it’s different when there’s someone else in the car. I finally have someone other than Happy to talk to!  ~~ I don’t think Happy likes talking to me that much. ~~

I saw my face in the rearview mirror during the drive. My cheeks were really red, like they got whenever I did any physical exercise whatsoever before the bite. I hope Harley didn’t notice. 

I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned this before, but he has a really nice smile. His teeth are shiny and white and he has  ~~ the crinkly eye thing ~~ crow’s feet. He even has dimples!  ~~ His lips are really nice too . ~~

Apparently he and Abby and his mom have game night every Friday down in  ~~Tennesee Tenessee~~ Tennessee. Mr. Stark and  Pepper Ms. Potts played with them last week, but this week I was invited! 

Playing board games with a billionaire and the CEO of said billionaire’s company is pretty funny. Ms. Potts won when we played Monopoly, and somehow Mr. Stark was the first to lose.  ~~ He’s a very sore loser. ~~ Abby won Sorry, with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts using the same color since there are only four colors. 

The best game we played was Scrabble. I’m still not sure who won. Pepper didn’t play that round, something about all of us being nerds. Abby, who is not a nerd, still managed to keep up with three ultra-nerds—Harley, Mr. Stark, and myself. Eventually she gave up, but that was only when we got to the periodic table of elements. Mr. Stark tried to use starkanium. Pepper, as the official “That’s not a real word” person, let it slide. Favoritism. (That’s a word I used.)

We finished up around midnight, so I didn’t have time for a patrol. Abby went to bed at ten because Ms. Potts told her too. ~~She pouted a lot.~~

Goodnight,

Spidey


	10. Saturday, December 1st, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when Peter couldn’t save someone, he looks back on all the people he did save. That’s why he writes it all down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of suicide. If you want to skip it just don't read number four on the list in the chapter.  
> IMPORTANT: MILES ISN’T SPIDER-MAN! He may become Spider-Man at some point in the future, but right now he’s just a regular 13 year old kid. 
> 
> Sorry I was gone for like a week but here’s an extra long chapter to make up for it!

Saturday, December 1st, 2018

Dear diary, 

I patrolled for most of the day today, since I haven’t been able to much lately. We told Harley and Abby that I was going to my friend’s house.  ~~ I feel bad about lying to them. ~~

What I did during my patrol:

  1. I helped a kid find her dad. The girl’s name was Alana. She had long curly brown hair and medium tone skin. She looked about 11 or 12, probably in middle school. She was super polite about everything. We never found her dad, but I took her to the gas station that her sister, Jamie, works at. She called their dad, who was on his way when I left. Jamie and Alana look almost identical, like they could be twins if they were the same age. I think Jamie is around my age, 17 or 18.
  2. I stopped a mugger from stealing a lady’s purse. She said her name was Rio Morales. She’s a nurse, and she has a little bit of a Spanish accent. I walked her home and she told me about her son, Miles, as we walked. He sounds like a nice kid. He’s 13. Mrs. Morales says that he could be the top student in his grade if he really tried, but he doesn’t. 
  3. There was a man trying to steal money from an ATM. It was pretty easy to stop him, but he tried to stab me. I got the knife away before he could, but it was still sorta scary. ~~I don’t think I’ll ever be used to people trying to murder me.~~
  4. A girl almost jumped. She was on the roof of a really tall building. I had to help talk her down from there. Her name was Emily, she’s 15, and her baby brother recently passed from cancer. I sat with her for almost an hour and just let her describe him. He was named Lucas. Emily really loved him, I could tell. He was 9 when he passed, about a month ago. I got Emily to the ground safely and brought her to an ice cream shop. I know the owner, she’ll make sure that Emily is safe and taken care of. 



Near the end of my patrol, I ran into Harley and Abby. Crazy, right? I wasn’t planning on talking to them because then they might realize who I am, but Abby spotted me ~~ and yelled “Hi Spider-Man!” ~~ ~~~~.  I didn’t want to be rude so I waved and swung down.

“Hi! Abby, right?” I said, but I had to use a deep fake voice to make sure they didn’t find out who I am. She looked really excited when I knew her name.

They were on their own, as far as I could tell.  ~~ I’m surprised Mr. Stark let them go out without a bodyguard, or at least Happy. ~~ I walked with them for a little bit until they got to where they were going, an IKEA. Abby told me that they were getting things to personalize their rooms at the tower, which she also told me about because she doesn’t know that I know about it. I had to pretend that I was surprised that they were staying with Tony Stark. They have a budget of 5 grand. How insane is that?

Abby talked the entire time; Harley didn’t say much except for “Hi,” but he smiled at me a lot. I’m really glad I was wearing a mask.

I almost fell over when Abby mentioned me—Peter me, that is. She talked about how smart I was, which is weird because every time I’m in the lab she makes fun of me. Then she said something that almost made me fall over again.

Apparently, Harley talks about me—again, Peter me—a lot. Harley hit her several times when he thought I couldn’t see him to get her to shut up, but she just kept talking.

Harley thinks I’m cute. Can you believe it? I can’t. I’m still questioning whether or not that actually happened, or more importantly, if it was true. 

Harley kept smiling and trying to hide it whenever Abby said the name ‘Peter’.  ~~ He’s adorable.  ~~

It’s so weird, because he seems so cool and calm and collected whenever I’m around him as Peter, but in that moment it was like a totally different personality. He was all blushing and awkward  ~~ and cute ~~ .

When I got back to the tower, Harley and Abby were already asleep. Thank God for that, I don’t know how I would have reacted if I had run into Harley. 

This entry was way too long,

Spidey


	11. Sunday, December 2nd, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter yet. Also the longest I've taken to update. Sorry...

Sunday, December 2nd, 2018

Dear diary,

I’m going to preface this entry by stating the obvious: I’m bi, as we’ve recently discovered. Evidently, Harley is also, at the very least, a small amount of gay. Here is the evidence I’ve compiled supporting that statement:

First of all, Harley actually has good personal hygiene, unlike literally every straight boy ever. Instead of being obsessed with his hair, like most straight boys, he takes care of stuff like his skin and his nails. I’m pretty sure I heard him and Abby talking about painting their nails together one time. That sounds like fun.

Secondly, the incident yesterday when I ran into him and Abby. He kept blushing when Abby talked about Peter me, which is bizarre because why would he like me? People just don’t like me like that.

Third, and last, are his interactions with Abby. It’s funny how all of these have something to do with Abby. She’s almost always by his side, usually doing something to annoy him. Today we were in the kitchen eating cereal at noon because apparently that’s when Harley wakes up on  ~~ Saturdays ~~ Sundays, and one of the tynes on Abby’s fork(she insisted on not using a spoon for some reason) was bent. Then she said, “Hey, look, it’s just like you!” to Harley. You know how he responded, in the most deadpan voice? “I know, it’s not straight.” I almost choked. It was a really bad comeback but the most important thing here is he’s  not straight .

I almost tripped the first time I saw him this morning, given our meeting yesterday. I’m not exaggerating at all. He had to grab my arm to keep me from falling(well, I probably wouldn’t have fallen either way because of my powers, but he doesn’t know that) and I swear my face got even redder than it already was, if that’s even possible.

It’s interesting to see the difference in his personality when he’s around Spider-Man versus around Peter-me. He acts all calm and cool whenever he talks to Peter-me, but then yesterday and tonight(explanation soon to come) when he was around Spidey he acted all flustered when anyone mentioned Peter-me.

Tonight!  ~~ Tonight tonight tonight! ~~ I went out Spider-Manning tonight for a couple of hours like I usually do. Actually, I usually don’t patrol that much on Sundays because Sunday is like, a chill day or something. I dunno, that’s just what Mr. Stark says.  ~~ I think he just doesn’t want to deal with the responsibility of making sure an idiot 17 year old doesn’t get killed. ~~

I got off-track there. Anyways. Around 11 o’clock, I came back to the tower instead of May’s apartment because she had a shift tonight too. I landed on the roof, planning to sit up there for a little bit just to breathe, before I realized I wasn’t alone. 

I found Harley lying on a blanket in the middle of the roof with a bunch of scrap parts all around him. You know, I tried to hide before he saw me. It didn’t work.

He seemed really surprised to see me, so he probably wasn’t there to try and talk to me. Either way, once he realized that I was there, he invited me to come and sit with him. 

He told me about how he likes building things out of spare parts. I helped him work on what he called a potato gun while he told me how he and Mr. Stark met.  ~~ He looked really nice in the moonlight. ~~

Apparently Mr. Stark broke into his garage during the whole Mandarin thing and Harley helped him fix up his suit. I think he said that he shot Mr. Stark with a potato gun. ~~I would’ve liked to see that.~~ We talked for about another hour before he said he had to go to sleep because of school in the morning. I snuck in through my window, but I had to be really quiet because I knew that Harley was probably still awake and he’s only a couple rooms down.

I really meant to be writing this entry in chronological order of what happened today, but oh well. Earlier this afternoon we were working in the lab when Harley asked me if I knew Spider-Man. I almost drove a screwdriver through my hand in surprise. Don’t ask me how that happened.

Anyways, I said sort of, and then told him about how Spidey visits sometimes to get upgrades on the suit. I’m getting better at lying on the spot, in my opinion. Mr. Stark doesn’t think so. One time he caught me trying to  steal take one of those cookies that Pepper really likes and I told him that I was dusting off the cookies because they looked like they needed cleaning.  ~~ Maybe I’m not getting better at lying. ~~

Harley almost looked kind of panicked when I said sort of before asking when the last time I talked to him was. I said it had been a while and he looked really relieved.  ~~ Was he worried about Spider-Man telling me about him liking me? ~~

It’s like 2 in the morning,

Spidey

p.s. Technically I’m writing this on Monday but who cares?

p.p.s. I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow oh NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, if you're interested, here's the rough posting schedule for the next Parley fic that I'm in the process of writing:  
> 1st chap- Sat. April 20th  
> 2nd chap- Wed. April 24th  
> 3rd chap- Sat. April 27th  
> 4th chap- Wed. May 1st  
> 5th chap- Sat. May 4th  
> 6th chap- Wed. May 8th  
> 7th chap- Sat. May 11th  
> 8th chap- Wed. May 15th


	12. Monday, December 3rd, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE(unfortunately)

Monday, December 3rd, 2018

Dear diary,

I’m going to scream. I’m literally going to scream. I don’t even know where to start.

So we were sitting at lunch, right? It was just me, Ned, and Harley(MJ was in the library studying and making new questions for Academic Decathlon). So we’re just sitting there with no one else around  ~~ because I’m a loser and people don’t like sitting near me ~~ and we’re eating and talking about Star Wars. Apparently Ned got a new lego set over the weekend cause he’s had perfect grades all semester.

I keep getting off track. Why do I keep getting off track? 

Harley hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation cause apparently he doesn’t like Star Wars(what a loser) but then he looked up really suddenly. He kinda stared at me for a minute before saying anything. You know what he asked us?

“You guys want to go with me to a pride parade this weekend?” I think I almost choked. Ned had to kick me to get me to talk again. Still, I didn’t say anything. Ned said yes for the both of us before Harley left to go find MJ in the library and ask her. They’re pretty good friends already, which is surprising, considering how long it was before MJ even spoke to me and Ned.

As soon as he left, Ned started rambling about how amazing that would be. It would be my first pride parade, even though I’m not really out to anyone except Ned. 

Would that be considered a date? No, it couldn’t be. He asked all of us, not just me. We’re just friends.  ~~ Then again, he was only looking at me when he asked… ~~

Oh my god, I’m overthinking this, aren’t I? I’m not going to worry about it. I mean, I’ll try not to worry about it. I probably will. I already am. Can I shut my brain off? Is that possible?

I saw Harley tonight on patrol again. I’m not staying at the tower tonight since May doesn’t have a shift, but my patrol route usually takes me past the tower. I think he was actually looking for me this time because when he saw me swinging past he started waving from the roof. He had this really big grin, like he was drunk. He was not drunk, however, because that’s not the kind of person Harley is. Also, Pepper would probably burn down the tower if either one of us even touched a bottle. One time I joked about cocaine and there was fire in her eyes.  ~~ She can be really scary sometimes. ~~

We talked for a few minutes about random stuff before he asked me about Peter-me. I think he was going to explode if he waited any longer to say something. He asked if I knew Peter, even though he already knew the answer because Peter-me told him yesterday. Hm.

I’m a very bad actor. Even in life or death situations, I’m a bad actor. So obviously when I said “Oh, that annoying intern? Yeah, I’ve met him a couple times.” it probably wasn’t very convincing. Either way, it looked like he believed me. I think. 

Then, believe it or not, he asked if Peter was into guys! I’m still hyperventilating. It was… surprising. Well, not that surprising, but I wasn’t expecting it. Without thinking, I said yes.  ~~ Isn’t it funny that I outed myself, but it wasn’t really me, but it was? That’s confusing. Never mind.  ~~

I swear, his face lit. up. In a really quiet voice, he asked, “Do you think he would go out with me?” He had such a shy expression and his face was all blushy and it made me smile.

Then I had to fuck it all up by becoming this dumb stuttering mess. I swear, the exact words I said were “No! Wait—yes! I mean, maybe?” He just looked really confused. After I figured out how to English properly I told him that he should just ask Peter. He nodded like he was just given a piece of advice from an old mage in an RPG game and said thanks. 

I sat on the roof for a while after he went back inside until Karen reminded me that it was almost time for curfew. 

I’m gay-panicking,

Spidey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new, much better fic coming soon that I'll post on April 20th, if you care  
> I just realized that that's my ex-crush's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Parley, go check out my other fic, 'Harley Keener, Flirting Extraordinaire'!


End file.
